One word
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Just drabbles...
1. Lesson

** Yeah, this is for not updating for a while... you know this is actually written a long time ago, I don't even know when...**

**I don't own anything. Drabble requests aren't open yet, I still have a ton of them.**

* * *

Isabella sighed then kicked a can, lying on the sidewalk. Shoulders drooped, head down, and a dissapointed look on her face.

"Well, I guess I'm just an imperfect fifteen-year old girl, desperate on finding love from her oblivious friend, who apparently found love on his own." she mumbled to herself, "What lesson am I supposed to be learning here?"

"I think the lessons are that you're not imperfect, you're not desperate on finding love from your oblivious friend, and your friend haven't really found love on his own."

She turned around and saw her friend, hands in his pockets and a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

**Please review :3**


	2. Stole

**Reminder, these are just a series of stuff that pop out from nowhere...**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey Phin, you know some day I'll turn you over." Isabella said as she stirred the little spoon in her drink

"Wait, to who?" Phineas asked, who suddenly stopped drinking

"To the police." She replied flat;y

"Why would you turn me in?" He asked nervously

"Because you stole my heart, you little thief." She smirked

* * *

**I can't reply to the reviews right now, I'm actually doing a report, just sneaking away from it XD**

**Please review :)**

**Also, I am happy with the many feedback! Thank you SOOOO much!**


	3. Never

**RANDOMNESS!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The rain poured heavily and the sky was a dull gray. The ordinary sunny and busy day in Maple Drive had been replaced with this rainy and sad day. Isabella ran through the wet streets while her tears followed down her face. You see, she just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. She choked on a sob then felt arms being wrapped around her and a head being rested on her back.

"What, what do you want?" She cried

"Isabella, it's not what you think." He whispered

"W-well, why were you holding her hands?" She asked

He hugged her tighter.

"I am so sorry for the times I've never been there for you. But I'll never cheat." He said

"So what were you doing with that girl?" She asked

He flipped her around for her to face him. He wiped the tears from her face then smiled.

"Whatever it was we're doing, we were not doing anything you won't like, don't you forget that." He said as he held her hands.

Tears started following down her face again then hugged him tight then cried on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry for not trusting you." She cried

He put a hand on her back and moved it up and down.

"Just remember, I will never, ever, cheat on you."

* * *

**Forgot to mention who the boy is... Hmm, oh well, it's obvious... really.**

**Requests are now open! It's because I was too lazy to put up the others. But please, only one request per person. When your request is done, you can request again so we can avoid lack of time on doing requests, kay?**

**Ooh, almost forgot, I don't have a word limit here and I'm not yet giving up on my other stories, never going to do that, this is just to avoid writer's block. Don't worry, Intrams is approaching fast, and when my other classmates are pulled-out of classes, no activities will be given, and I can write at school!**

**Please review**

**Ch 1**

**TheNargana: Thanks  
**

**FanFreak01: Thank you.  
**

**Em: Yup, well almost all.**

**Skychan11: No, why would I suddenly turn to that?**

**Blueberry Minizzle: Thanks :3  
**

**WordNerb93: Thank you :)**

**14AmyChan: I know *nod* :)**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Okay.**

**MeWantACookie: Thanks**

**Ch 2**

**WordNerb93: Thanks, and yes, yes she does. And, yeah, I'll so need that good luck.**

**14AmyChan: Thanks.**

**Em: Well thank you.**

**TheNargana: *giggle* Thanks and me too.**

**Blueberry Minizzle: I don't know... maybe it just comes.**

**Skychan11: Thank you.**

**MeWantACookie: DHSAUHFGASDFA Thanks.**


	4. Tutor

**Okay, my first request! Yay! Onto the story! I don't own anything though.**

**Skychan11's request : Tutor**

* * *

Isabella groaned as she walked in to her last session of the day, math. Isabella hated math, ever since she was a little kid, and even if Phineas liked it so much. She sat down then put her notebook and book on top of her desk and tried to solve one problem. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet chatted all the way to their seats, which were separated throughout the room. Phineas sat beside Isabella and noticed that she had been having a hard time. Isabella put down her pencil then rested her head on the desk.

"I am never going to pass math." Isabella mumbled

"Well, um, Isabella, I can help you, you know." Phineas said with a sheepish grin

"Really?" She asked him, her energy suddenly filling up again, "You're willing to teach me?"

"Of course, how hard would it be?" Phineas asked

"Thank you!" She squealed then hugged him tight

"Okay, okay, so, let's see that problem." Phineas looked at the problem Isabella was solving and smiled, "It's not that hard, really."

She came closer to him and listened to him explain.

"2x - 233 = 53." He read, "You then transfer 233 from the left side to the right, then it becomes positive, you can now add 233 and 53, which will be?"

"Two hundred eighty-six." Isabella mumbled

"Correct, then you need to divide 2x and 286 by two to get the value of x, and now you have."

He wrote the whole equation on the paper and the final answer which is x = 143.

"1-4-3?" Isabella asked

He nodded.

"Thanks Phineas." She grabbed the piece of paper then hugged it

* * *

After class, Isabella sighed as she clutched on the paper, staring at the 143. Ferb snuck up behind her.

"I guess Phineas told you 'I love you' accidentally huh?" Ferb asked

"He's being so sweet without him even noticing." She paused, "Now I love math."

* * *

**Please review. Again, requests are still open, and please just give me one word.**

**For Skychan11: And I hope you liked it :)**

**Skychan11: Thanks.**

**WordNerb93: We'll see.**

**Lila Flynn: Aww, thank you.**

**FanFreak01: Okay and thanks.**

**Pink freckle: Okay.**

**Brainless Genius: Intrams is like a sports fest, it is held in all the schools here every school year, and the most anticipated event of the year.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: :) Thanks**

**MeWantACookie: Lol, that was actually cute.**

**Blueberry Minizzle: Yep.**


	5. Midnight

**I'm back and i'm doing another request. Also, I might update Fixing a broken heart since it's Friday. Ah, weekends! I don't own anything.**

**WordNerb93's request : Midnight**

* * *

Isabella woke up panting and sweating. She'd been having bad dreams since the accident happened. You see, four, exactly four days ago, her mother was shot at the streets. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was just getting back home from her work when she was shot. There were still no traces of who shot her but the Flynn-Fletchers decided to raise Vivian's little girl. Isabella mourned for two days and her new family was always there for her. At the third day, Isabella showed no signs of sadness to her friends and family, but deep inside, she was very very hurt.

Now, the clock beside her bed beeped then she looked at it and it read '12:00'. It was midnight again, and Isabella remembered what had happened to her mother at exactly midnight. She wept quietly to not wake the sleeping teenager at the other side of the room.

"Why mom?" She whispered

Suddenly, she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She looked at her right then saw her best friend, Phineas. She quickly wiped her tears away and pretended that she wasn't crying.

"What are you doing here Phineas?" She asked as if nothing was wrong

"I, um, heard you crying." He replied, "But Isabella, why are you crying?"

"My mom, I remember her." Isabella muttered then hugged her knees nearer to her chest

He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Stop crying now," He started, "I know that it hurts so much, I've been there, we both know that, but you need to let it go. If you don't, you'll be living in complete misery. Just, continue your life. I know that something good will come out of this, just you wait."

She turned around and hugged him tight and buried her head in his shirt, "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Now," He paused, "Will you share this midnight with me?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it WordNerb93 :)**

**NR-Mars: Aww, thank you.**

**14AmyChan: Thanks.**

**Guest: So much thank you.**

**WordNerb93: 1-4-3 means 'I love you'. And now that I think about it, it is the title of a future story of mine.**

**Blueberry Minizzle: Thanks, and thanks for the request.**

**Em: *nod* Thanks.**

**MeWantACookie: Don't worry, algebra is quite easy. And no, you're certainly not a nerd. I adore math, that doesn't make me a nerd.**

**Please review :)**


	6. Pizza

**Whoa, this is quite long for a drabble, but, I don't have a limit, so read on! I don't own anything.**

**FanFreak01's request : Pizza**

* * *

It started out as a nice, and peaceful night. We just attempted to make pizza, and now, we're cleaning up the whole kitchen. It was one amazing pizza making.

**FLASHBACK**

**Isabella's POV**

I put the bag of ingredients I will need to make our dinner on the counter. Phineas went to the kitchen and kissed my cheek once as he removed his necktie.

"How was work?" I asked as sweetly as I could as I prepared the stuff on the table

"It was great. A little tiring, but great nonetheless." He replied optimistically, "So what's for dinner?"

"Pizza." I replied simply

"Okay, if you need any help, I'll be at the couch, laying lazily." Phineas sighed

"You're bored, aren't you?" I asked with my hands on my hips

"Yeah." He moaned

"Wow, five minutes of doing nothing. That's a new record." I stated

"Oh ha ha very funny." He said in a joking manner

"Well, you could help if you want." I said

"It would be better than doing nothing." He said

After a few minutes, we've done almost the whole pizza, one last thing was the toppings.

"So what should we put?" I asked

"I don't know." He shrugged

We stared at each other for a moment then I had a wild idea.

"Half is mine to do and you do the other half." I said

"Fine. And to make it fun, let's have a challenge, whoever does the best, will be kissed on the cheek." He said

I rolled my eyes, obviously we both win but I agreed nonetheless.

First, it was a quiet and clean fight but he must have noticed that I was leading, so, he did what his instincts told him to do. Phineas grabbed the soup ladle then filled it with tomato sauce and threw it at the apron I was wearing.

"Phineas!" I said

"Now, I'm leading!" He said in a childish tone

"Oh you're on." I replied

We threw food at each other very very often, but some missed, messing up the kitchen, though after fifteen minutes, we finished the pizza.

"Done!" We yelled simultaneously

We looked at each other and our clothes then started laughing.

"You look so dirty!" I laughed

"You too!" He giggled

When we stopped laughing, we put the pizza in the oven then took a look at the whole place.

Phineas whistled, "This will be a lot of work to do."

The kitchen was as dirty as us. The counter that was clean before was now covered in pepperonis, cheese, tomato sauce and everything else that we've thrown at each other. Not only the counter, but the whole kitchen. From the kitchen door, to the sink and to the edge of the room.

I groaned, "I just got this whole place cleaned."

"Don't worry, if we both got this kitchen dirty, I'm sure we'll get this all clean in no time." Phineas said, "Plus, we could use inventions."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Yeah, that's probably the whole story. At least, it was the most fun I had this whole week.

* * *

**I've been wanting to do something humorous, but I guess I can't really do it :/**

**NR-Mars: Thanks.**

**14AmyChan: I think that's a compliment, so, thanks.**

**Skychan11: Yes, you can still request.**

**WordNerb93: Thank you.  
**

**Blueberry Minizzle: Here it is.**

**Em: I know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Marker

**I don't know, this doesn't seem so grate to me, but moving on... PLEASE, for those who have a dA account, please fave or comment on this.**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-e-m-o-k-i-d-h-o-p-e-l-e-s-s-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-C-h-a-o-s-w-o-r-l-d-3-2-9-7-5-6-2-3-8**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pink freckle's request : Marker**

* * *

Isabella drew the last lines of the sketch for her Arts project. She smiled contently at her masterpiece.

"It's all worth it." Isabella happily said

She checked her bag and looked for one thing, her marker, to darken up the lines.

When it was on her hand, it fell to the ground and rolled on the floor. Isabella followed her marker and when it finally stopped, she reached out her hand and held the marker, just when another kid did. Isabella looked up and saw that Phineas was holding her hand.

"Oh, um, sorry." She said as she puled her hand away

"No it's okay." Phineas replied then picked the marker up, "Here."

She accepted it gratefully then walked back to her seat. She sat down and placed the marker on her desk.

"You, are one lucky marker." She smiled

* * *

**Thanks if you reviewed, but I'm not in the mood for replying on the reviews right now. If you want to know what review, go to my story's (You to me are everything) reviews then read the last review for chapter 8.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'll reply to the previous chapters on the next one.**


	8. Computer

**I don't own anything.**

**NR-Mars' request : Computer**

* * *

"Hi Phineas!" Isabella greeted through video chat, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh nothing much." Phineas replied

"So, what's it like to be there?" Isabella asked

"You know... lonely. I'm not used to not seeing you everyday." Phineas sighed

"Oh don't worry." Isabella said as she sighed then smiled, "We'll always have the computer to count on."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's nothing fluffy, but it's the only thing I could think of right now.**

**Thanks for everybody who reviewed, I'll just send each a private message. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN!**


	9. Phobia

**So yeah, I should probably remove the A/N from the previous chapter because I don't want to be imprisoned for 12 years. So, yeah, I don't own anything. Also, thanks for those who are praying to have our freedom of speech back!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Blueberry Minizzle's request : Phobia**

* * *

Isabella yelled in fright as she jumped at the chair.

"Phineas!" She yelled

Phineas quickly peeked at the kitchen door.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phineas asked

"There's a spider!" She yelled

Phineas looked at the floor then giggled.

"What?! I'm arachnophobic!" Isabella said

"I know dear, but this won't hurt you the least bit." Phineas grabbed a jar, removed the lid then caught the spider in the little jar.

Isabella sighed then went down the chair.

"Thanks Phineas." She said then hugged him

"It's no problem." Phineas replied, "By the way, wanna play something?"

"What is it?" She asked, backing away slightly

"Run!" Phineas said then started chasing Isabella with the jar with the spider

* * *

**Okay, um, just please review. Additional information, the new law was used since midnight, Philippines time. I feel so sad. Let's do the math shall we?**

**No more tragedic scenes = No more antagonists = No more good romance stories = No more me :(**

**The ironic thing is that the president's parents are the ones who brought the freedom of speech back for the Filipinos.**

**Requests are still open!**

**Mattpwnsall: Yes, it's really not fair.**

**14AmyChan: Yeah, a new law's been passed. We can't give away our opinions now... :(**

**WordNerb93: It's supposed to be not meant for everyone, but hackers had been too great around here that they do it for everybody. Hmm, I'll find a way for that one. I've been meaning to because my best friend is a blogger, of course people from other countries idolize him too.**

**Brainless Genius: Aww, thanks for that. Petitions were already read in court, and yet the government still agreed for the law.**

**Skychan11: It is. Well, there's only one thing to still write, I cannot write a story with an antagonist killing people and stuff like that.**

**Lila Flynn: Thanks and okay.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Thanks and we'll see.  
**

**Em: Nah, I won't be leaving the fandom. If the other Filipino writers and artist in this fandom are not quitting, I won't quit.**

**FanFreak01: Yes it does and thanks.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And whoa 10 reviews? AWESOME!**


	10. Boyfriend

**I'm just oh so happy today! Last night, the media announced that the Cybercrime law is not going to be moved further on! So we're free again!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Skychan11 and WordNerb93's request : Boyfriend**

* * *

Phineas groaned then closed his locker door shut, hard. Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb, who were on the opposite locker row as Phineas'. They looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Baljeet asked

"It's Isabella!" He blurted out as he leaned on his locker's door

"What about girly?" Buford asked

Phineas groaned, "Please don't call her 'girly' she has a name."

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" Ferb asked

"Just look at Isabella right now." He pointed at the corner

The three boys took a look and saw Tyler and Isabella being sweet together.

"I see," Ferb muttered

"Ferb I'm not jealous, I just... don't know." Phineas paused, "When she told me about it, I felt kind of... mad, and I don't know whether it's right or wrong."

"Well I know what I'm gonna do today, I'm going to keep Isabella away to her next boyfriend." Baljeet stated then mumbled the next last parts, "Except for Phineas."

* * *

**Yeah, so um, gotta go now and make a lyric video.. It's tiring. Also, this chapter is like a starter for You to me are everything.**

**Mattpwnsall: Yes, yes he is.**

**WordNerb93: He was teasing her just for fun.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Married.**

**Blueberry Minizzle: Thanks and no problem. You're arachnophobic? Well, I had a really good guess then.**

**NR-Mars: Thanks, and yes, you still can.**

**14AmyChan: Thanks, and thanks for the hug.**

**Skychan11: Well then, here it is.**

**FanFreak01: Yes, it did brighten up my day :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN!**


	11. Stuck

**Hey guys, me and my group mates just finished our Romeo and Juliet music video, well I think it is a music video, could you go check it out? Thanks!**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m-/-w-a-t-c-h-?-v-=-s-o-U-7-D-D-n-K-5-c-o-&-f-e-a-t-u-r-e-=-y-o-u-t-u-.-b-e**

**I don't own anything.**

**scooby823945's request : stuck**

* * *

Isabella sat behind the palm trees and she used a stick to write on the sand. She smiled and looked at what she wrote.

"Isabella heart Phineas huh?" A voice from behind her said

She looked behind her and seemed startled.

"Oh Phineas, what are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to cover the words

"We're stuck in a four by four meter island, what else would I do?" He asked, somewhat joking, "Don't try to cover what I just read."

She sighed then sat down peacefully, he sat down next to her.

"Okay, now I know what this means." Phineas started

Isabella blushed deeply, "Yes?"

"Of course you'd love your best friend." Isabella looked shocked at the same time annoyed

Phineas hugged her tight, "I love you too."

_"Well, it's better than nothing." _Isabella thought as she hugged back

* * *

**Yeah, this five minutes drabble, well, I can't really say that it's fluffy, but, oh well.**

**NR-Mars: Made it start or end?**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes he is.**

**Mattpwnsall: Yup :)**

**Skychan11: Thanks**

**FanFreak01: Thanks, and here :)**

**Phineas's Fireside Fangirl: Okay.**

**Peanutjon: Ooh, fluffinabella sound really cute!**

**MeWantACookie: Okay, and thanks.**

**WordNerb93: Hmm, heart, I think I got one already.**

**Blueberry Minizzle: *sarcasm* Lol, he really isn't. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN**


	12. Cross

**Hi guys! Whew, good thing I got a few minutes to update!**

**Ooh, and could you please like this? h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-p-h-o-t-o-.-p-h-p-?-f-b-i-d-=-4-2-4-1-3-8-0-9-4-3-1-5-1-1-3-&-s-e-t-=-a-.-4-2-4-1-3-8-0-4-4-3-1-5-1-1-8-.-9-7-2-4-2-.-4-2-4-1-3-6-0-1-0-9-8-1-9-8-8-&-t-y-p-e-=-1-&-r-e-l-e-v-a-n-t-_-c-o-u-n-t-=-3**

**Thanks if you did, you'd be giving me, and my other classmates, so much joy! I don't own anything**

**Mattpwnsall's request : cross**

* * *

Isabella smiled as she cradled the little bundle of joy. Phineas took a look and put an arm on Isabella's shoulder.

"She looks really cute." Phineas whispered

"She got it from you." Isabella replied, "You know, she has a nice smile."

"And she got that from you." Phineas added

Isabella giggled, "Well, she is half you half me, a cross."

"Yes, our cross." He smiled

* * *

**So, this one, well, they're adults, and the little baby, is their first one.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, he still is cute, despite his obliviousness.**

**WordNerb93: Yup, it was sooooo close.**

**TheMuffyNinja aka NR-Mars: XD, It's no problem. I'm also having my examinations, though it's still next week, but it's near!**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Okay then.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks, and thanks for the comment!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Thirteen

**Okay, so, uh, sorry for the long wait! I don't own anything.**

**Lila Flynn and Phineas's Fireside Fangirl's request : Thirteen**

* * *

I sighed as I watched my little girl walk down the 'runway' which is really the house's hall. Isabella clapped at her and smiled wide.

"You really are great!" Isabella announced

"Thanks mom." Marie replied

I just put rest my elbow on the arm rest and my chin on my palm and turned away.

"What's wrong Phineas?" Isabella asked

"Nothing, nothing." I mumbled

"I could sense that there is something wrong." Isabella whispered as she put a hand on my shoulder

I sighed then asked, "Marie could you go to your room for a while?"

The thirteen year old nodded then went up to her room.

"It's Marie." I replied when I knew that my little girl was out of ear shot

"What about her?" Isabella asked

"She's... changing." I simply said

"Well what's wrong with that?" Isabella asked

"Isabella, she's thirteen now, and, well, she's turning into the woman we're supposed to raise her up to, and at some point, she'll be leaving us to have her own family." I said

"Oh sweetie," Isabella said as she hugged me, "Nothing bad will happen then, just be proud of yourself. And do you remember what happened when WE were thirteen?"

"Yeah, I found out that I liked you and we eventually got married and had kid." I said, "But Isabella it's not the point, Marie's different from you and I, she's going to be turning into someone else."

"Daddy," I heard Marie say from the stairs, "I'm not going to be leaving you. And i'll still be that same old ten year old you once had."

Phineas looked at her then smiled, "I'm sure you will."

* * *

**Yeah, so I don't know what else to say XD. Well, requests are still open!**

**14AmyChan: Thanks.**

**TheMuffyNinja aka NR-Mars: Thank you.**

**WordNerb93: Thanks, and it's just whoever you decide it to be.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**Skypan: Yep, he's too oblivious.**

**Skypan: Thanks, and well, I think some couples are.**

**MeWantACookie: It could be. **

**Phineas's Fireside Fangirl: Aww, thank you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Plane

**So anyway, I'm back! Also, about the requests, since I want to improve on other pairings as well, you can tell me what pairing you would like me to write then the word. **

**Example: "Phinbella : Plane"**

**The only pairings I will write: **

*** Phinbella**

*** Fernessa**

*** Canderemy**

*** Linda and Lawrence**

*** Ferbella**

*** Ferbetchen**

*** Balinger**

*** Phinerb (how you'd like it)**

*** Candace and Stacy (friendly manner only)**

*** Bujeet (FRENEMIES only)**

*** Phandace (bro and sis manner)**

*** Baljeet and Mishti**

*** Montessa**

*** Johnessa**

**Well, Phinerb, you tell me what kind of it. It will have a format like this then: "Phinerb : Plane (bromance)"**

**Robot Wolf 26Z****'s request** : Plane

* * *

Phineas and Isabella stared at the plane in front of them. Phineas took a deep breath.

"Guess this will be the plane huh?" Isabella asked with a slightly teary-eye

"Yeah." Phineas replied

He looked at the girl staring at the plane. The eighteen-year old hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry." He said as she cried on his shoulder, "I promise, when I go back, we are to plan for our future."

"But what if you don't?" She cried

"Then tell Ferb to get you another guy. And make sure he's worth it." He ruffled her hair

"I can't think of that." She said, "And I can't bare to see the plane that will separate us for four years. Why did you even agree on this?"

"I didn't, we're required." Phineas said

They heard he horn being blown then they pulled away from the hug. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Izzie. I love you." Phineas said

"Bye. Make sure to come back okay?" Isabella asked

Phineas nodded so optimistically.

He got on the plane as she waved goodbye.

* * *

**Such a long A/N but a short drabble :(. Remember about the format of the requests okay?**

**FanFreak01: Thank you.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Thanks, and yes.**

**Skypan: Nah, growing up is not that simple. It depends on you. Me, I'm 14, and yet, I don't let growing up interfere with my life, and of course writing.**

**TheMuffyNinja aka NR-Mars: Yep.**

**Whythis: No, it was just by coincidence. I was surprised to see that I reached chapter 13 too with the word thirteen.  
**

**Mattpwnsall: Thank you.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, poor Phineas.**

**MeWantACookie: It's just because, thirteen means you're starting to grow up and act more... mature. I don't know why about me, I've been there but I'm still not matured :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	15. Moe

**Actually I didn't know what Moe is, then I looked it up, and well, judging that the word came from anime fandoms (I think), yeah, it was hard for me to understand.**

**I don't own anything.**

**FanFreak01's request - Moe**

* * *

Isabella picked up the construction supplies as her best friend stared at her dreamily. Ferb looked curiously at Phineas and looked at the direction he's staring at. When he finally saw where, more specifically who, his brother is looking at, he nudged Phineas and snapped him out of the stupor.

"Oh hey Ferb, what's up?" Phineas asked

Ferb tilted his head to the direction of where Isabella was.

"What, what's wrong with her?" Phineas asked

Ferb crossed his arms.

"Look Ferb, I don't want to talk about this in public, I mean, our friends are here and-."

Ferb pulled Phineas into the kitchen and shut the door. Now they had privacy.

"It's just nothing, absolutely nothing. She's just, cute and all." Phineas said as he shuffled his foot on the ground, looking down with a blush on his face

Ferb raised his eyebrow, motioning Phineas to continue.

"I don't know, these past few days my feelings are starting to get weird." Phineas said then groaned, "It's hard being ten."

Ferb chuckled noticeably.

"And well, I find her style, you know, the way she walks, talks, run, and everything, even her hairstyle and fashion sense, I find it interesting." Phineas paused then looked up at his brother, "Do you have any idea?"

"Moe." Was all that he said then proceeded outside.

* * *

**Hope it was right *shrug***

**TheMuffyNinja aka NR-Mars: Yes! Nobody, I mean nobody, can mend her heart, only Phineas himself.**

**scooby823945: Okay.  
**

**FanFreak01: Okay, and thanks.**

**Whythis: It must've been that, and thanks.  
**

**Skypan: Yeah, it's really hard to act like an older sister, and it's also harder to be one. And, he went to an army.  
**

**Em: Yes, yes it is.**

**Pink freckle: Okay.**

**WordNerb93 (ch 13): Thank you.**

**(ch 14): Yes it is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. And requests are still open.**


	16. Protector

**Okay, I have classes later at noon, and before I go there, I have to update today.**

**I don't own anything.**

**TheMuffyNinja aka NR-Mars' request : Protector**

* * *

Isabella crossed the street gloomily. She had just told Phineas that she likes him more than a friend and what he just told her, well, she didn't quite like it. He said that he'll think about it. Isabella had accepted it but she had felt like she had heart heart broken into a million little pieces, torn, and crushed by the very boy she idolized and loved for years.

When he told that to her, she nodded then proceeded outside. When she got outside of their backyard, she felt like crying. She had just spent all that time for her feeling to not be returned the way she had imagined it.

Currently, she was walking across the street and haven't noticed the truck coming along.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled then pushed her off the street

Isabella was pushed down the sidewalk and saw that Phineas was on top of her and was trying to get off.

He dusted off himself then helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked

She smiled at him, "I'll always be okay with you, my protector."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	17. Lost

**Well, I'm pausing the other two stories for the holiday but this one, I think I'll probably give way for Halloween requests. Also, there is one more pairing I forgot to put in. ****Phinerbella, I think you know what that means. (That's what GinPhin509 does to me. Actually, she's great!)**

**I do not own anything, plus, this happens before Stuck**

**Peanutjon's request : Lost**

* * *

Phineas and Isabella stood in front of the small plane designed to carry two passengers. Isabella smiled at Phineas.

"What's this for?" She asked

"Well you didn't visit for three days, and I thought you were mad at me or something, so I decided to cheer you up." Phineas replied with a wide grin

"So if I didn't visit for a while I'm already mad at you?" Isabella chuckled, "No, I wasn't mad at you, I was just busy with all the patches I need to go before summer ends."

"But still, you're stressed out, and it's the last day of summer, so you deserve something great!" He announced then held Isabella's hand and drag her to the plane.

* * *

A few hours went by and Isabella noticed that something was wrong.

"Phin, is there something wrong?" Isabella asked

"Uh, n-no, everything's fine." He said with a nervous chuckle

He spread out the map in front of him and completely forgot that he was piloting a plane.

"Phineas the plane!" Isabella yelled

The plane crashed into a deserted island and both were knocked out unconscious. A few hours later, they regained their consciousness and sat down next to each other.

"Phineas, what are we going to do? We're lost?" Isabella asked hopelessly

Phineas pulled her in a tight embrace, "Don't worry Isabella, we may be lost and stranded but I promise you, I'll keep my eye on you and keep you safe all the time."

* * *

**I feel like I have seen this moment all of a sudden. *shrug* Meh, probably just a dejavu moment or something.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**Skypan: Yup, that so happens in real life. -_- I wish real life people would be like the ones in TV... Now I am starting to regret what I just said, er, typed. O.o**

**TheMuffyNinja aka NR-Mars: Thank you and no problem.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Hmm, okay.**

**Em: Thanks.**

**14AmyChan: Thank you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Sight

**Oops, seems like I forgot that I had this XD Yeah, sorry.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Look, the clouds are moving!" Isabella squealed as she pointed at random things she saw from the moving train, "Ooh, look at those trees!"

Phineas just smiled at the sight of his girlfriend enjoying.

"Yes Izzie." He replied

One man then spoke up to Phineas.

"You should really take her out of her house more often. She sounds like an escaped mental.

"No sir," Phineas replied politely, "she goes out every time. She's just having a whole new world to explore."

"Phineas," Isabella said, "thank you for the eyes. And for the new life."

"It's no problem." He replied, "It's just too bad that I can't see our future wedding."

"Don't worry, I'll find you a donor, just like you did." She said then kissed his cheek

Unknown by Isabella, her donor was the guy who had comforted her always and was now sitting beside her.

* * *

**Please review! And I'll try to get back to those requests.**

**Skypan: Nah, they can't be. But I'll try to write a sequel for that.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you :3**

**14AmyChan: Yeah, he's not supposed to build those stuff.**

**IzzyBells: I'll try.**

**Guest: Okay.**


	19. Laugh and Heart

**I don't own anything.**

**MeWantACookie's request: Laugh and WordNerb93's requst: Heart**

* * *

Laughter, I always had a thing or two about it, I don't know why. I never seemed to go through one day without laughing. I have absolutely no clue as to why I always bring laughter to my friends and family. I guess it's what I am supposed to be.

Eighty-six years. I have brought them joy for eighty-six years. Me and my brother did. We have created a new world for everyone to live in happily. We've invented almost everything. From the flying cars to the levitating houses. Now, I just rest and watch everything work.

"Hey dad, " My twenty-nine year old grandchild started as she walked in the room with her four year old son, "how're you doing?"

"I'm fine." I wheezed

"Finny's been looking for you." She said, referring to my great grandson

I smiled at him and my grandchild placed him on the bed.

"Hi grandpa." He smiled widely

"I don't like 'grandpa'." I chuckled a bit then coughed

He laughed a bit then hugged me. He frowned back as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Mommy said that you are going to leave soon, where are you going?" She asked

"I'm going somewhere far and peaceful." I replied with a sly smile

"Dad." My granddaughter's eyes started welling up

She brought Finny down and whispered something. He ran out of the room just as soon as his mother gave him a dollar bill.

"So, did mom find a new heart yet?" She asked me

"Not yet."

"Y-You know I could, give you mine." She suggested

"A heart is just a heart. I'd never let anyone in the whole world sacrifice theirs just to give a heart to me." I finished

She started sobbing and hugged me tight.

"Granddad." She cried on the blanket

I patted her back.

"You know, when I leave, I want you to tell everybody, not to cry. I don't want to see even just one tear on my grave." I laughed a little, "Especially your grandma. I want you, to keep her from breaking."

* * *

Just a day after, Phineas had passed away. Phineas' daughter, his grandchildren, great grandchild, son-in-law and wife were there.

"Why'd you leave me?" Cried Isabella

His grandchild removed the tears from her face and hugged her grandmother and giggled. Everybody turned their attention to her as he laughed louder and louder.

"Why are you laughing?" Isabella asked

She smiled warmly at her grandmother, "It's dad's last request. He didn't want anybody to shed even one tear."

She looked at everybody and shrugged, "If there's anything he'd want us to remember, it's to just, be happy, and keep him in our hearts."

* * *

**Review?**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes it is. And I'm sure she will find one.**

**Guest: Well, yes I am Christian. Why do you ask?**

**Skypan: If it doesn't bother you, what story is that? I'm interested :)**

**Anne O'Nymous: Thanks.**


	20. Confuzzled

**Still don't own anything**

**MeWantACookie's request: Confuzzled :Phinerbella**

* * *

Isabella entered the backyard of possibilities and saw the two brothers focused on one blueprint that rested on the green grass.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked sweetly

The two boys removed their attention from the blueprint.

"Oh hey Isabella. We're studying this blueprint. It seems like it's a little too confusing for me." Phineas replied as he scratched the back of his neck

"And I'm puzzled at what you are pointing out to me." Ferb added

The two boys put their attention back to the blueprint and silently stared at it.

Isabella giggled sweetly and softly muttered, "Confuzzled."

They shot their heads back to the girl again.

"What?" Phineas asked

"Confuzzled, a cross between confused and puzzled." She replied, "Well I better get going, Fireside meeting."

She walked out of the backyard, the two boys' gazes stuck on her.

"Confuzzled, I like it." Phineas smiled

"More like you like her." Ferb muttered, earning a soft nudge from his brother

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Up next is Blueberry Minizzle's request - Swimming : Phinbella.**

**Review?**

**scooby823945: I'll try**

**thedoraemons7: :)**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes it is.**

**Axis22**: **Yes, I cheated XD**


End file.
